1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for examining the leaktightness of a closed housing of an electrical component for subsequent fire-resistant use of the electrical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The housings of electrical components that are used in motor vehicles are to be examined for leaktightness with respect to penetration by water and the ingress and/or escape of harmful gases. The electrical components are, for example, high-voltage energy stores or controllers.
Components of this kind and housings of components of this kind are usually subject to a negative pressure during the examination for leaktightness, for example using the differential pressure method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,026 B1 describes a sealed battery and a method for producing the sealed battery. The battery is filled with an electrolytic liquid and an inert gas, such as helium. The inert gas can be mixed with other inert gases or with gases such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide etc. It is considered to be particularly advantageous that proportion of inert gas is high since the inert gas, in particular helium, has relatively small molecules the can easily enter through small leakage points.
DE 10 2009 035 484 A1 describes a flat electrochemical cell for a battery. The flat cell is formed from a stack of electrodes and electrodes of identical polarity are electrically conductively connected to one another to form a pole. The stack of electrodes is surrounded on all sides and in a gastight manner by a film. The film is formed from a plastic, in particular from Teflon. A residual volume is formed between the stack of electrodes and the film and is filled with an inert gas, namely argon.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple method for examining the leaktightness of a housing of an electrical component for subsequent fire-resistant use of the electrical component.